No vueles, por favor
by little tigress
Summary: El deber de un Wonderbolt es servir y proteger. Pero más importante aún: inspirar. [Entrada para el concurso de fanfiction de Dragonfoxgirl en deviantart]


**Volador**

— ¡No lo hagas!

Soarin bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento para dejar que su compañera continuara

—No tienes que salir — el corcel negó con la cabeza, dejando un poco desconcertada a la yegua de melena arcoíris que le impedía salir del vestidor.

—Rainbow, esto es algo que tengo que hacer— dijo él, con una mirada cargada de determinación.

—Por favor…

Soarin abrió los ojos, como siempre cargados de ojeras y parpados cansados, sin embargo esta vez había algo más en esa curiosa y agotada mirada. Casi imperceptible entre el verde, brillaba con fuerza una llama, fiera, invencible.

—Escúchame, Dash— entonces el pegaso dio un paso al frente, su compañera, con los ojos vidriosos, retrocedió—. No quiero que salgas en mi lugar, estoy bien. — entonces una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro.

Rainbow observó a su compañero por un segundo, orgulloso portaba el rasgado uniforme de los Wonderbolts con confianza en su nada sereno rostro. Cualquiera que viera aquella sonrisa pensaría que Soarin podría hacer lo que fuera, pero ella podía ver el resto de él. Si bien su mirada destellaba confianza, las cicatrices y los vendajes que envolvían su ala, pierna y rostro decían otra cosa. Ella conocía a Soarin, y sabía las grandes cosas que su compañero era capaz de hacer, pero verlo de esa manera, herido y cansado, luchando por probarle al mundo que aun podía volar… Era demasiado para la pegaso.

—No puedes ir, sabes que no debes ir— Rainbow, escudada por su orgullo, logró contener las lágrimas mientras intentaba bloquear el paso a su antiguo capitán.

—Puedo hacerlo, y debo hacerlo, Rainbow—la mirada del volador perdió aquel brillo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció, remplazada por una mueca de dolor—. No espero que lo entiendas, sólo quiero que me dejes hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

— ¡Pero no tienes qué, cerebro de plumas!— exclamó ella, golpeando ambos cascos delanteros contra el piso de la barraca, dejando al fin salir todo el dolor líquido que había estado acumulando desde aquella noche en el hospital.

El pegaso se quedó quieto un segundo, observando cómo su amiga se deshacía en llanto, por su culpa.

—Yo daría lo que fuera para que estés bien, lo sabes, ¿no?

Él no respondió.

—… Pero tienes que entender que no soy lo suficientemente rápida— entonces la pegaso alzó el rostro y con ojos hinchados volvió a gritar— ¿Qué pasará si…?

Un nuevo sollozo le impidió terminar. Rainbow Dash se dejó caer, colocando un casco sobre su rostro para que Soarin no viera aquella penosa escena más tiempo.

—No pido nada de ti, Dash— murmuró él, sentándose a un lado de la pegaso—. Por el contrario, quisiera que no hicieras tanto por mí, sobre todo cuando yo no he hecho nada por ti.

Esta vez el silencio vino por parte de Rainbow, que se secó las lágrimas con el ala.

—Siempre estás ahí para mí, y realmente aprecio lo que has hecho. ¡Cielos! Me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar— Rainbow alzó la mirada, incrédula.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó la yegua, con la voz ahogada.

—Quiero decir que… ha sido suficiente.

—Soarin…

—Eres asombrosa, Rainbow, eres una de las mejores Wonderbolts que he tenido el honor de conocer— las palabras de Soarin eran dulces, tiernas, pero a Rainbow no le gustaba nada lo que su compañero trataba de decir—. Pero… no siempre tienes que salvarme.

Ella no tenía palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su amigo? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada, la voz de Soarin se lo impidió.

—Sé que podrías evitarlo si quisieras, pero lo que yo quiero es que me dejes caer. — Ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa palabra—. No soy un potro que necesita que lo cuiden, y tú no eres mi madre para estar vigilándome cada vez que despegó mis cascos del suelo.

Rainbow quiso replicar, pero las palabras murieron antes de siquiera pensarlas. Comenzó a masticar en silencio, tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, pero no encontró nada.

—No creas que no lo he notado— dijo Soarin, extendiendo su ala sana hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Dash—. Soy un profesional, sé exactamente cuándo hay algún pony siguiéndome—. La yegua se sonrojó—. Y también sé porqué le haces. Es justamente por eso que quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Si sabes porque lo hago, con mayor razón deberías dejarme salir en tu lugar.

Soarin apartó su ala, entonces la repentina calidez que Rainbow sentía desapareció cidra de los Apple.

—Sé que no quieres que me lastime…

—Más.

Soarin soltó una risilla. —Sí, más.

—Por favor, no vueles…

—Rainbow, estoy cansado de dejar que tú cargues conmigo. Necesito hacer esto. No es por ellos. Ni es por ti.

—No me importa cargar contigo, tonto, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—Lo sé— dijo él con una sonrisa. Soarin sabía que Rainbow podía ser más terca que cualquier mula cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y también sabía que esa pegaso de brillantes ojos sería capaz de todo con tal de ver a sus seres queridos con bien. Lo único que él no sabía era porqué ella no era capaz de entenderlo.

Él necesitaba eso, necesitaba saber que, aun después de tantas caídas, era posible volver a alzar el vuelo. Tenía que hacerlo, no por orgullo, ni por rebeldía, sino por él mismo. Soarin debía salir, debía probarse a sí mismo que ese no era el fin… Y si lo era, al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que lo intentó.

—Rainbow, por favor—dijo él, tomando el rostro de su compañera con sus cascos, fijando su penetrante mirada esmeralda en ella—. Prométemelo, promete que si me caigo no intentarás atraparme.

Ella apartó su rostro, apretando los dientes.

—No puedo hacerlo, Soarin, simplemente no puedo prometer algo así

—Por mí, Rainbow, hazlo por mí.

— ¡No!

—Por favor, es todo, nunca te pediré nada, nunca.

Rainbow Dash le dirigió una última mirada. Sus ojos entrecerrados, completamente decidida a no ceder ante la tierna mirada de cachorrito que hacía Soarin.

—Con cerrojo, o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo…— recitó Rainbow, haciendo los gestos correspondientes ante la confundida cara de Soarin.

—Créeme, esa es mejor que cualquier otra promesa— dijo ella mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Su compañero le correspondió, con un nuevo brillo en la mirada.

Soarin le dirigió un último agradecimiento antes de salir trotando del vestidor. Rainbow lo vio salir y se despidió con el casco, se quedó así hasta que la puerta se cerró y la oscuridad de la barraca regresó para consolar a la pegaso. Envuelta en su traje de Wonderbolt, la poni se sentó y dejó salir más de aquellos sentimientos líquidos sobre el suelo. Recriminándose su propia cobardía, y la estupidez de su compañero.

 **.:::::::::.**

El mundo era oscuro. Él podía ver la oscuridad, podía sentirla alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndole como una celosa amante en un abrazo mortal. Sus ojos, cegados por este curioso sentimiento, no eran capaces de volver a la realidad. Sus cascos y alas estaban paralizados, totalmente enajenados de su voluntad. Su cuerpo ligero flotaba en la inmensidad del tiempo y el espacio; mientras que su mente se encargaba de tratar de procesar lo que sucedía.

Soarin sabía que algo malo había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. Los pensamientos del pegaso preferían dirigirse a lugares más pacíficos de sus memorias. Noches en el bar de Cloudsdale junto a Spitfire. Quedarse a limpiar las barracas con Fleetfoot tras su primer entrenamiento. Carreras con Rainbow… Dash. Las imágenes de aquellos tiempos aparecían frente a sus ojos, volando como proyecciones astrales y sacándole una que otra sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Soarin encontraba perturbador el hecho de sentirse tan cómodo en las sombras. Era reconfortante no tener que pensar en nada más que en los buenos tiempos. No más preocupaciones. Ni presiones. No más noches en vela, ni entrenamientos hasta tarde. Sólo él, la oscuridad, y los momentos más felices de su vida. Sí, en aquel lugar había perdido su capacidad de moverse, y estaba atado a la inexistente voluntad de la negrura que lo cubría; pero parecía un precio bajo a pagar por la tranquilidad mental que en ese momento experimentaba.

Sin embargo, la bella sensación de la nada, se desvaneció. Una luz golpeó contra sus parpados, insistiendo en abrirlos. El pegaso no quería, se rehusaba por completo a dejar el paraíso. La luz seguía atacando, y junto a ella aparecieron más cosas. Sonidos, voces, un llanto, y el olor del alcohol se unieron para ahuyentar la paz del cuerpo de Soarin.

Tenía la vista nublada. Incapaz de distinguir más que sombras y figuras difusas, Soarin se dio cuenta de que estaba más desorientado que nunca. Una serie de luces blancas pasaban volando sobre su cabeza, a su alrededor escuchaba el casi inexistente ruido de cascos galopando sobre nube. Intentó girar la cabeza y un dolor punzante en su cuello se lo impidió. Alguna yegua gritó algo y el golpeteo de los cascos se hizo más intenso. Una leve corriente le rozó el rostro, despeinando su melena rebelde. Soarin intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfocar su vista, pero su percepción del mundo estaba reducida a las borrosas manchas blancas que flotaban frente a él.

Soarin escuchó un golpe, una puerta que se abría seguramente. Luego más gritos. Cualquiera que fuera el pony que había escuchado llorar cuando volvió a la realidad, seguía sollozando al pie de su cama.

 _¿Cama? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Quiso levantarse, quería quitarse lo que fuera que le impedía ver bien el mundo. Quería saber qué estaba pasando. Pero su cuerpo, aunque ahora podía sentirlo, se rehusaba a obedecerle. Las piernas de Soarin se sentían dormidas, salvo por el casco izquierdo que ardía como si estuviera sumergido en ácido arcoíris de la fábrica del clima.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó con voz rasposa, a penas entendible.

— ¡Despertó!— un corcel, estaba seguro de que había sido un corcel aquel que había gritado.

Soarin intentó dirigir su borrosa mirada hacia la voz, pero una vez más el dolor en sus músculos se lo impidió. Decidió no moverse un rato, y segundos después de haber tomado aquella resolución escuchó más cascos. Más voces. Incluso alas. Parecía una estampida de potros fanáticos de La condesa Coloratura.

El pegaso de desaliñada melena azul sintió una punzada en el corazón y en su pierna. La primera causada por la opresión de no saber qué sucedía, ¿por qué tantos sollozos? Mientras que la segunda había sido causada por una aguja penetrando su piel.

La repentina sensación de un dolor nuevo le dio a Soarin el último empujón que necesitaba para volver al mundo sensible. Su cabeza se despejó un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el volador experto se diera cuenta de en dónde estaba. La luz blanca era intensa, se reflejaba en las inmaculadas paredes de una habitación de hospital. El pitido de una máquina comenzó a acelerarse mientras los aliviados suspiros llenaban el ambiente.

— ¡Soarin!— el viejo Wonderbolt sentía sus huesos partirse en pequeños trozos cuando los brazos de aquella pegaso comenzaron a estrujarle. Su melena arcoíris estaba algo despeinada y en su rostro se notaban marcas de lágrimas. Sin embargo, su rostro brillaba como el mismo sol. Una sonrisa temblorosa le adornaba la cara, realzando el fuego en sus apasionados ojos magentas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— dijo Soarin, apretando los dientes gracias a la presión que su compañera causaba sobre todo su cuerpo.

— Estás en el hospital — la yegua de melena arcoíris se alejó un poco para dejar pasar a otra pony. Soarin pudo ver a otra de sus amigas, su capitana en realidad—. Fue un aterrizaje muy malo, creo que incluso superaste tu propio record, Clipper.

¿Qué tan malo habría sido, si Spitfire utilizaba aquel apodo? Soarin no podía acordarse de nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en una cama con una aguja llena de suero atada a su pierna. Lo peor de todo, estaba demasiado agotado para tratar de averiguarlo. Se limitó a escuchar lo que los ponis a su alrededor discutían.

Un par de enfermeras luchaban por sacar a la docena de Wonderbolts de la pequeña habitación en que estaba él. Al otro lado del cuarto, sentados junto a una ventana, estaban sus amigas, Dash, Spit y Fleet, discutiendo con un pegaso envuelto en bata blanca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— la voz de Spitfire parecía furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo Soarin creía que en cualquier momento su compañera comenzaría a llorar—. ¿Cuándo podrá volver a volar?

Al escuchar aquella última pregunta la sangre de Soarin se congeló. Sus sentidos se afilaron, prestando total atención a lo que su capitana hablaba con el impasible doctor.

— No tardará mucho en recuperarse, sin embargo debo aclarar unas cuantas cosas con usted, señorita Fire.

Soarin comenzó a sudar. El pitido de la máquina volvió a incrementar su velocidad.

— ¿De qué se trata, Doc?— terció Rainbow Dash, alzando una mirada húmeda hacia el pegaso de bata y estetoscopio por cutie mark.

El doctor le lanzó una mirada cansada a las dos voladoras y se aclaró la garganta.

— He revisado el historial médico del señor Soarin.

Ambas ponis asintieron.

— Y me temo que no podrá volver a volar con los Wonderbolts por un tiempo.

— ¡¿ _Qué_?!— tres voces gritaron al unísono.

El doctor y una de las enfermeras se volvieron hacia la cama en donde descansaba Soarin, dirigiéndole miradas reprobatorias.

— Doctor…— la garganta de Soarin estaba seca, su corazón acelerado, cascos sudorosos y su mente inquieta.

— Usted debe descansar— ordenó el pony médico con una voz que no dejaba lugar a reclamos. Soarin masticó aire un segundo, no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó contra la gran almohada y cruzó sus cascos esperando por una respuesta.

El doctor suspiró derrotado.

— Señor Soarin— dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama—. Esta tarde tuvo un muy mal aterrizaje, unos cuantos esguinces, rasguños y una contusión.

 _Qué sorpresa_ , suspiró Soarin, sarcástico.

— Aun así, debo recalcar que no es la primera vez que tiene un accidente de esta naturaleza.

— Soy un Wonderbolt, es un gaje del oficio— bufó Soarin. El doctor frunció el ceño.

— Entiendo eso, pero lo que no puedo entender es por qué siempre se lastima la misma ala, una y otra vez.

Soarin se encogió de hombros.

El médico comenzó a acariciarse el puente de la nariz con el casco. Sabía que iba a ser difícil darles la noticia.

— No puedes dejar que esto siga pasando, Soarin. Las caídas de esa magnitud suelen dejar secuelas permanentes.

El volador alzó la ceja en ademán retador.

— Pues hasta ahora no ha pasado nada— aseguró el Wonderbolt con una sonrisa. No entendía lo que había pasado aún, pero no podía ser tan malo si seguía en una pieza.

— Soarin…— Spitfire apareció a su lado, con un casco sobre el hombro de su compañero—. Quizás deberías escucharlo.

Soarin notaba en su voz, en sus gestos, lo mucho que a Spitfire le costaba pronunciar esas palabras.

— Lo que intento decir, señor Soarin, es que no puede darse el lujo de otra caída de ese tipo. Otro aterrizaje forzoso como el de esta tarde y podría no volver a volar. Nunca.

— ¡Ja!— su carcajada resonó en la habitación, callando cualquier otro sonido—. ¡Ja, ja! Buena esa, Doc.

Y a pesar de sus animadas risas, nadie más parecía compartir su alegría. Sus compañeras le observaban con preocupación, e incluso con miedo. Mientras que el doctor se limitaba a esperar. La risa murió en poco tiempo.

— Yo, eh…— Soarin borró su sonrisa—. Es... es muy grave ¿cierto?

El doctor asintió—. Generalmente no pasaría nada, pero tantos golpes, tan frecuentemente pueden provocar daños irreversibles.

—E-entiendo, Doc.

—Bien, en ese caso ¿Puedo confiar en que se cuidará de ahora en adelante?

— Por supuesto— murmuró Soarin agachando las orejas.

 **.:::::::::.**

Caer es una sensación que todo pegaso aprender a apreciar a lo largo de la vida. El subidón de adrenalina. El vacío en el estómago y la sensación de terror profundo que sube por la garganta, culminando en un grito de terror puro. No hay nada más hermoso. La velocidad que se experimenta al perder el control y quedar a merced de la gravedad es algo que rebasa a la mayoría de los corredores.

Y más bello aun que la caída, es el vuelo en sí. Caer al vacío es una sensación indescriptible, pero el sentimiento de vencer a la gravedad y a la muerte misma es aun mejor. Ese momento en que un pegaso abre sus alas segundos antes de impactar contra el suelo es maravilloso. Soarin entendía todo eso bastante bien, y era justo la razón por la que le fastidiaba tener que quedarse en servicio en la academia en lugar de entrenar con el resto de los Wonderbolts.

Ser el supervisor de los cadetes y aspirantes era un trabajo bastante diferente, Soarin no entendía cómo era que Spitfire podía soportarlo. Quedarse en tierra, esperando, contando, cronometrando los tiempos de otros ponis y señalando errores que a veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta que existían. Era frustrante. Sólo había pasado una semana y Soarin ya deseaba arrancarse las plumas cada vez que un cadete hacia una pregunta obvia.

No podía mentir, había cosas que le gustaban de la academia. Era divertido ver la forma en que todos los nuevos se intimidaban con un simple "hola" de su parte. Sin mencionar cada vez que una novata se desmayaba ante un cumplido. Supervisar a los mareados pegasos intentando volar después de unas vueltas en el mareo-trón le traía ciertos recuerdos y una que otra carcajada.

A pesar de todo, extrañaba las tardes de entrenamiento. La emoción de un nuevo truco, la velocidad. El tipo de cosas le permitían recordar que estaba vivo. Volar, caer, planear, correr. Hacer todo eso, al lado de su equipo era lo que Soarin podía definir como el paraíso.

—Ah— suspiró sin poderlo evitar.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el ocaso, los cadetes pronto se tendrían que ir al igual que él.

—Muy bien—dijo al pequeño grupo de seleccionados que se paraba con la cabeza en alto frente a él—.Falta poco para el fin del día, antes de que Celestia baje el sol quiero este cielo despejado, ¿quedó claro?

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!

En menos de un parpadeo los cadetes despegaron y comenzaron con su labor.

Soarin tuvo que esperar a que los inexpertos pegasos terminaran de asesinar nubes para poder irse. La pista estaba completamente desolada, ni un alma a la vista. Cadetes y oficiales de apoyo habían dejado el lugar para irse a descansar.

 _Perfecto._

El pegaso se agachó, movió un poco los hombros y dio un salto. Una vez que sus cascos dejaron de tocar el suelo sus alas se abrieron. Cierto dolor punzante seguía fastidiándole el ala izquierda, pero no era nada que un Wonderbolt como él no pudiera soportar. Se elevó, aleteando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que alcanzó una nube errante que había sido arrastrada por el viento hasta su cielo recién despejado.

— Linda vista—murmuró para sí mismo. Desde las alturas de Rainbow Falls se alcanzaba a ver la mayor parte de Equestria. Miles de lucecitas brillaban entre la oscuridad de la noche como un segundo firmamento. Desde su posición privilegiada en el cielo, Soarin era capaz de ver incluso la velas del castillo de Canterlot, o al menos eso creía él.

— La mejor de toda Equestria, ¿cierto? — Soarin dio un brinco al ver aparecer una cabeza por debajo de la nube.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritó mientras la yegua de melena multicolor aparecía el resto de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento— se apresuró a disculparse la pegaso azul.

— ¡Nunca hagas eso! — exclamó Soarin con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas.

—Qué aburrido eres—suspiró Rainbow Dash mientras se limpiaba algo de nube de la melena.

Soarin bufó.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Crash?

Rainbow hinchó las mejillas, indignada por aquel sobrenombre.

— ¿No puedo pasar tiempo con un amigo? —respondió ella con la cara un poco roja.

—Je, je, je— rió el volador uniformado—. No me mientas.

—No miento— aseguró ella—, quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo. No hemos hablado mucho desde… el accidente.

Soarin dejó de reír.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, estoy bien—. Entonces él apartó su mirada, dándole la espalda a su compañera. Ella se quedó unos segundos mirando los vendajes que cubrían el ala y la pierna de Soarin, sabía que no era por el dolor físico que su amigo estaba comportándose de esa manera, y era por eso que deseaba intervenir.

—Ahora el que miente eres tú.

Soarin gruñó mientras Rainbow Dash se ponía de pie sobre la pequeña nube.

—Si no quieres hablar, está bien por mí, no soy buena con las palabras, o los sentimientos, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Pero al menos déjame saber que no vas a quedarte sobre esta nube toda la noche.

—Es muy cómoda—contestó Soarin apretujando parte de la esponjosa bola de agua contra su pecho.

—Lo sé, pero podrías amanecer en Las Pegasus, probablemente sin ropa ni bits.

—No sería la primera vez, Rainbow.

—Hablo en serio — le regañó ella dándole un golpecillo en el hombro. —Vamos, Soarin.

Entonces ella extendió sus alas y lanzó una mirada a su compañero, quien se levantó e imitó el gesto. Ambos pegasos comenzaron a planear de regreso a la tierra. Rainbow volaba con la naturalidad que poseía desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que tenía alas, pero Soarin parecía tener problemas. De vez en cuando debía aletear para no perder el equilibrio, y por momentos su ala herida realmente parecía negarse a cargar con el cuerpo del pegaso. Era por eso que la pony de melena arcoíris había decidido volar por debajo de su compañero, si algo salía mal ella podría atraparlo

—No es necesario eso, Rainbow—dijo Soarin entre dientes al notar el cambio de posición que Dash había tomado.

—Sólo es una precaución— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No soy un pony de cristal, Dash—gruñó el pegaso, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para no gritarle a su amiga.

Ambos ponis dejaron de hablar el resto del camino. Se limitaron a hacerse compañía hasta la puerta de las barracas, donde se separaron para dormir.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, Soarin tuvo problemas para dormir. Su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con imágenes de él siendo cargado por otros. De él siendo salvado por otros. De él… siendo un completo inútil, atascado en la tierra mientras sus compañeros realizaban proezas aéreas.

 **.:::::::::.**

Ninguno del equipo había esperado que Soarin volviera a volar en mucho tiempo. Era por eso que nadie se había tomado la molestia de mandar su traje a arreglar. Aun así, él lo usaba con orgullo. Sus gafas un tanto rayadas reflejaban la luz del sol al momento en que el pegaso apareció en la plataforma al lado del resto de los Wonderbolts. El viento soplaba contra su melena azul, y se metía en el agujero que tenía su traje en la pierna izquierda, aliviando un poco el dolor que sentía debajo de la venda.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —siseó Spitfire, que apartaba a cualquier pegaso que se interpusiera en su camino para llegar al herido del grupo.

—Voy a volar, ¿no es obvio? —comentó él como si fuera algo sin importancia.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Soarin asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—No puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar que vueles todavía.

—Spitfire, sabes lo mucho que te respeto y estimo. Como mi capitana, sé que no puedes dejar que uno de tus ponis vuele cuando no está en condiciones. Pero como mi amiga, lo único que te pido es este favor.

La capitana de los Wonderbolts intentó replicarle algo a su ala derecha. Quería gritarle que dejara de pensar como un tonto cerebro de plumas. Que pensara en su salud, en el equipo, en… ella. Pero el rostro de Soarin era tan firme, su mirada tan segura que ella no fue capaz de decir nada. Ahí, en sus ojos verdes, estaba esa llama que Spitfire tanto admiraba, aquella fiera determinación que hacía a Soarin ser más que un simple Wonderbolt.

Spitfire se hizo a un lado, regresando a su posición en la formación.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Soarin— dijo ella con una triste sonrisa y un ceño fruncido.

Soarin sonrió, un poco más animado ahora que tenía el permiso de su capitana.

—Por supuesto, Fire. —dijo él, al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas de vuelo sobre los ojos.

Todo el Cloudiseo estalló en vítores al momento en que los Wonderbolts aparecieron en el cielo dando piruetas, giros y acrobacias imposibles de realizar para cualquier otro pegaso. Especialmente para un pegaso que no podía darse el lujo de caer más.


End file.
